Sprouting Flames Of Shadows
by Diana Huntress Pines
Summary: A new student arrives at True Cross Academy, but what secrets does she hide? Updated randomly, because I can't keep to a schedule.
1. The New Kid

**So I decided to take a break from my other story to make this one. I hope you enjoy, and if any improvements need to be made, feel free to say so. Please read and review!**

* * *

Sprouting Flames Of Shadows

Chapter 1-The New Kid

* * *

Rin had fallen asleep in class. Again.

He lent on his hand, snoring away the lesson. A small amount of drool formed in his mouth as his jaw hung open. Yukio strode over to his older twin, and slammed a book down on the demon-kid's head. Hard.

Rin's eyes snapped open, and he jerked to attention, knees hitting the underside of his desk.

"Wha-what! What did I miss!" He cried, before coming to his senses. His hand dropped. "Oh. Crap."

"Rin, you have to start paying attention in class!" Yukio lectured. Rin breathed a sigh of resignation.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." The teacher gave a half-smile at his brother's antics, and shook his head before continuing with the lesson. Shiemi glanced over at Rin.

"He's serious, you know." She reminded.

"When _isn't_ he?" Rin asked sarcastically, leaning on his hand again.

"You're always sleeping in class." Shiemi continued, ignoring him.

"Yeah, I know." He sounded bored.

"And you barely do your homework." She finished.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I have trouble with these kinds of things!"

" _Because you learn better when you're in the field_." Shiemi said for him. "You _always_ say that, Rin."

"Because it's true." She smiled and shook her head, turning back to her work.

* * *

Rin was just starting to doze off again, when the door flew open and Mephisto walked in, a young girl just behind him.

"Hello, my lovely students!" He said, dramatic as usual. "I have a new friend for you!"

The girl looked about 16, with light chocolate-coloured skin, and slanted brown eyes flecked with gold. Her long silvery-white hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and long bangs dangled past her chin, miraculously out of her eyes. She wore a grey t-shirt with pale pink sleeves stretching out from underneath, baggy and flexible light-denim jeans, and ankle high combat boots. One hand rested on the strap of a large shoulder bag filled with her books, the other clutching a sheathed katana.

"May I present to you, Whitney Star! She just moved up from page, so she's an exquire like you!" Whitney gave a short wave as way of greeting, before taking a seat behind Rin as the principal of the school left the classroom.

"And if you don't mind," she said, putting her things down next to her seat, "I'd prefer it if you called me White."

"Hey, if you're an exwire, what maestro are you going for?" Shima asked, captivated.

"Knight." White replied simply, quickly raising her sheathed sword so he could see, before putting it back down. Bon groaned.

"Great. Just what we needed! Another Knight!" He growled, and Shima patted him on the back.

"Hey, come on, Bon!" He tried. "If she's anything like Rin, she's sure to know how to use one!"

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Bon muttered. "Another one like Okumura..."

"Hey, at least she's a girl! And she doesn't look half bad..." Shima glanced sidelong at White, and Rin guessed he was attempting to flirt. He lent back in his chair and sighed.

"Shima, you know it's not gonna happen." He pointed out obviously.

"I can dream, can't I!?" Shima retorted. Yukio sighed.

"If you two are done, may I continue with the lesson?" He asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. He got no answer. "Right, as I was saying..."

* * *

 _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"And _that_ , is how you fire a gun _properly_." Shura said to the class, slamming her gun down on the table in front of her. Beyond it, was four targets, bullet holes close- but not quite- to the center. "Not that I should be teaching this..." She muttered, more to herself than to the class. She was much more comfortable using her sword.

Shima and Rin stood in the back of the group, muttering about how useless this was.

"I mean seriously." Shima said. "Some of us aren't even going to _use_ guns!"

"That's probably not gonna stop them from teaching us, though." Rin reminded. Shima sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But it's still unfair!" He cried. Shura heard, and smirked.

"If it's so unfair, why don't you have a try?" She mocked. The class turned to face him.

"Hey, why me!?" Shima protested. "I'm not even gonna use one!"

"Because-" She was cut off, by a voice off to the side of the room.

"I'll have a go." Whitney announced. Shura smiled, and put a hand on her hip.

"Well, at least _someone_ has guts!" Rin had a feeling that comment was directed at Shima. He, however, was too focused on White to hear. He frowned as a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, you gonna tell her about...you know, the whole 'demon thing'?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Rin shook his head.

"No." Shima was confused.

"Why?" Rin gestured to Whitney, who was accepting and loading the gun.

"Look at her. She's innocent and naive." He explained. "Someone like that won't last. And what she doesn't know, won't hurt her when she leaves."

"What makes you say that?" Shima asked, confused. Rin gestured to her- again- as she aimed the gun. Her fingers trembled with nerves as she lifted it to the targets.

"She's vulnerable. If I tell her, what's to say she won't get hurt before she goes?" Shima nodded his understanding.

 _Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang._

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be so sure..." Rin frowned in confusion, and glanced back at White.

As if hearing Rin's comments, Whitney had hardened up. Now she stood confidently, her hands no longer shook, and her breaths were even. She had fired her shots, and the rest of the class stared as she lowered the gun.

Four bulls-eyes. The absolute center.

She was better than the teacher.

Shura had been listening in on their little conversation, sipping beer as her students had their turn.

"Never underestimate women." She advised, taking another drink. Still in shock, Rin and Shima only nodded slowly.

* * *

"And then she completely _owned_ the targets!" Rin told his younger brother, as they headed back to their dorm. Yukio simply nodded.

"Seems to me that you don't like her." He replied. The demon scratched his black hair.

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_ , but..."

"But what?" Rin didn't have a chance to answer. Instead he heard footsteps following them. He glanced back, and saw Whitney behind them, trying to catch up to them.

"Um, Yukio?" He asked. Yukio smiled.

"Yeah, she's staying in our dorm." He said, and Rin's face fell. He sighed.

"Welp, better keep my tail in." He remarked as White caught up.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She asked.

"Oh! Uh, it's nothing." He tried to change the subject. "So, your name's Whitney, right?"

"Yeah." Her voice was naturally soft, but her amber eyes seemed to darken. "But please, call me White. I'd...prefer it." They way she said it sent warning shivers up Rin's spine, but he smiled anyway.

"Well I think it's a lovely name." He remarked. (In case you get the wrong idea, I'm _not_ shipping it.) White just inclined her head slightly in thanks, and continued to walk in silence. Rin frowned. He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something...off...about this girl. Then he shrugged it off. _It's probably just paranoia_. He thought to himself.

To Rin's relief, they reached the dorm soon after. White paused outside.

"Yeah, it's not much." Yukio said. "But it's the only dorm left free at the moment."

"Wait, if she only moved up from page, then doesn't she already have a room!?" Rin cried. His brother frowned.

"He has a point, you know." He told White. She didn't answer, instead walking inside. Rin and Yukio exchanged looks, before following.

"Until now, we were the only ones in this dorm, so feel free to pick any room." Yukio told her when they were in the hall. Then he noticed how little she carried. "Hey, where are your bags?" He asked.

"I already have everything I need." White replied softly, and set off down the hall. The twins saw her enter the third door down on the left. A moment of silence followed.

"Something's...not right." Rin said finally. Yukio nodded his agreement.

"Yeah..."


	2. Memories

Sprouting Flames Of Shadows

Chapter 2-Memories

* * *

Whitney unpacked quickly.

Bed sheets and pillows came with the room, so she didn't need to worry about that. As for everything else, her bag could hold more than it seems. As she set up her desk, placing pens, pencils and papers in their corresponding spots, she thought about the past week.

She had come from the American Branch of the True Cross Order, wanting to learn all that the Japan Branch offered in True Cross Academy. Or at least, that's what she told. The truth was, she was investigating the strange occurrences that seemed to happen only here in Japan.

As she set down a black sitting-cat ornament, a memory flooded her mind.

* * *

 _She walked into the room, carefully watching her older brother. He usually didn't respond too well to Whitney, and with her staying at his place, if only for a few days, things were bound to end badly. He knew she was only passing through, but that didn't calm his quirky nerves._

 _"Hello, brother." She greeted slowly, each word carefully said. His ears twitched in response. She relaxed slightly, before seating herself at the head of the mahogany dining table. She traced the woodgrain of the reddish table, mesmerized by the swirls and whirls of the scarlet-tinted wood._

 _A moment of silence passed._

 _Her brother silently stood from his place at the opposite end of the table, and quietly, almost cat-like, walked over to White._

 _"Listen, Whitney." He began, leaning on an arm placed on the wood in front of her._

 _"White." She corrected, a frown forming on her lips._

 _"Whatever. I know you and I don't get along." She pursued her lips in mild surprise. Was he..._ apologizing _? "So, to prevent any...mishaps, you should leave." She slowly nodded her understanding. Of course he wouldn't apologize. This was her brother they were talking about._

 _"I was planning on moving on, anyway." She replied softly, wanting to carry on with her wandering travels. They just looked at each other for a second longer, tension building until White was sure it would pop like a champagne cork. Her brother ran long fingers through his bangs, midnight blue eye showing a predatory gleam._

 _"Just...get out of my hair." He ordered. She stood, the oak chair barely making a sound against the hardwood floor. She was about to leave the suffocating room, when he spoke again._

 _"But maybe...maybe you can do something for me, first." She turned from the beckoning doorway, an eyebrow raised in silent question. He slapped an envelope down on the dining table, the sound slicing through the unnatural silence like a sharp knife. White didn't twitch, she kept her eyes trained on her older brother. But, bound by curiosity, her gaze drifted to the package laying on the mahogany, stark white against the red tint._

 _A slight rustle of moving clothing had White glancing back up at her brother, but he was gone._

* * *

White glanced at her bed, where that same envelope now sat. It had contained a short letter, school administration papers, and a generous allowance. She had been surprised at that last one. Her brother was caring, but never towards her. It was probably because this was a prestigious school for rich kids, not a cheap public dump. At least he didn't insult her by giving her a passport; she already had one, for all her travels and sightseeing.

She took a deep breath, and decided she needed some fresh air.

* * *

She sat on the rooftop, dangling her legs over the edge, inhaling the still night air. The sky was clear, as if the brightness of the moon and stars had burned the clouds away. It was so quiet, she felt as if she could just...melt away into the shadows. She took another breath.

The night was incredibly peaceful, the silence welcoming. It grounded her mind as it rushed about with unnecessary clutter, much like a nice bath would do. The cool air was comforting against her cheeks. The night was still, but not dead. Dead would be unbearable, the air uncomfortably warm and no breezes stirring. No, still was better. Her chest expanded as the same air filled her lungs.

Somewhere in the distance the midnight hour chimed. Had she really been out here so late? Time flew by, so long as you weren't paying attention to its passage. _Midnight_...

Maybe...she should go back inside. She was now at school, so she would need a full nights sleep. Especially as she was studying Exorcism. But then again, she had never need sleep. A catnap or two, yes, but never a full night. It was just how her body worked. But...maybe she should, to keep up appearances.

She shook her head of those thoughts. Now was a time to relax, to let the cool night air calm her restless mind. She took an extra deep breath. And then another, negative thoughts just drifting away, flowing out of her head, lit on the wind. She had no use for muddled thoughts, only a clear, untroubled mind. She exhaled, imagining everything negative leave her in that breath.

Her mind drifted to her brother. She remembered opening the envelope, and reading the short letter.

 _Go to True Cross Academy. Study to become am exorcist_. It had said. _Investigate the strange occurrences happening there, and the one they seem to center around. You'll know him when you find him. I have some suspicions that I need to be confirmed._

Typical of her brother not to specify who the person is, or what those 'suspicions' are. She sighed. White just hoped she could get it done with already, so she could go back to her travels. She inhaled a shuddering breath, nerves shaking.

Her gaze was lured towards the sky, where the stars winked and danced. The moon bore down on the world below with it's shining light. It made worries slip away, its magnificent raidience replacing them. It was calming, to be out here on a night like this.

Perhaps coming out here tonight wasn't the greatest idea. But one thing was for certain.

She could never tell anyone.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Notice how I said 'midnight blue** _ **eye**_ **' in the flashback? That was not a mistake. There are lots of little teasers spread throughout the story, all building up to later chapters. I've never done this kind of thing before, I'm so excited! ;P**


	3. The Second Day

Sprouting Flames Of Shadows

Chapter 3-The Second Day

* * *

Whitney wandered down the stairs, clad in a deep blue t-shirt, black leggings and sneakers. She had been informed previously that she didn't actually need to wear the school uniform for the cram school (like Shiemi had), and if she wasn't going to the regular school, why get clothes if she wasn't even gonna use them? It was pointless. Besides, she was more comfortable in these ones.

She walked into the dining room (or whatever it's called) and noticed Yukio sitting at one of the tables, with a small demon coming out of what looked to be the kitchen, laden with food.

"Morning." She greeted. "Who's this guy?" She seemed unfazed by the demon laying breakfast on the table.

"Morning." Yukio replied. "This is Ukobach. He's the chief of the dorm." He gave a small chuckle. "Aside from my brother, of course." White nodded, and sat opposite him.

"Nice to meet you." She told Ukobach, who was laying her breakfast in front of her. "Thank you." The demon nodded and went back to the kitchen. But she didn't eat.

"Where is your brother, anyway?" She asked, looking down.

"Rin?" Yukio sighed, and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Probably late. Again."

"You sound like he does it often."

"Yeah..." Silence.

"Hey, how come you're more talkative, now?" He asked, curious.

"Hm? What do you mean?" White was confused as she glanced back up.

"Yesterday. You were very...reclusive." He explained. _And you still are..._ he added, thinking. She nodded.

"Ah, that. Yeah, I'm much friendlier in the mornings." Another moment of silence, and White still hadn't began eating.

"Holy crap I'm _late_!" A voice cried from down the hall. Yukio half-smiled.

"Here he comes." He murmured. Rin came dashing around the corner, skidding to a stop. His shirt was half buttoned, his tie a useless clump of fabric dangling from his neck. White thought she saw something moving behind the half-dressed boy, something black and... _furry_? But the next moment it was gone.

White blinked. _I could have sworn that was_...she shook her head. No, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But...how long has it been since _that_ happened.

The Okumura twins must have noticed her spaced out.

"...okay?" Someone said. She quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Sorry, what?" She mumbled. Rin frowned, as if he was confused, or thinking. His clothes were now on properly, to both parties relief.

"I said, we missed you at dinner last night. Are you okay?" He asked, taking his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, is all." She lied. He didn't seen satisfied with the excuse, but pressed no further.

With Rin there, White began to eat. Although it wasn't required of her, she thought it was polite. After tasting the first mouthful, her amber eyes lit up, and she glanced at Ukobach, awe on her face, plain as day. She gave him a look that very clearly said, _This is wonderful, it's unbelievable!_

Yukio saw her, and laughed.

"What?" White asked. He smiled.

"If you think that's good, wait until you eat meals Rin and Ukobach make together."

Her eyes lit up in anticipation.

* * *

The cram school students entered their classroom to find Whitney sitting at one of the desks, reading a book. She wore the same clothes she had on that morning.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Izumo asked, frowning deeper than usual.

"I don't go to to the regular school." White replied calmly, turning a page. She nodded, and took her seat with the rest of the class.

White almost jumped when Shiemi popped up next to her desk. _Almost_ jumped.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Hello. It's Shiemi, right?" White asked, and she nodded vigorously.

"Hey, I know this is a pretty random question to ask, but do you have a familiar?" She asked, Nii sitting on her shoulder. "I know you're not going for Tamer, but Rin has one, and he isn't." White hesitated, before nodding.

"Yes, I do, actually." She replied.

"Really?" Shima had joined the conversation. "Can you show us?"

"I don't know..." She mumbled. "I don't want to be showing off, or anything..." She hated it when people thought she was. It was annoying.

"It's not showing off when people ask you to." Konekomaru pointed out.

"Yeah, but..."

"Oh, come on, White!" Rin cried. "You've told us, now you _have_ to show us your familiar!"

She sighed; it was plain that they wouldn't give up until she showed them. She pulled a pair of summoning papers out of her breastpocket as she stood, and pricked her finger with the needle she kept in there with the papers. Blood welled infuriatingly slow for the other students.

" _Venite ad me, Umbrae. Et primo de venatu_!" (Translation: Come to me, my Shadows. Let us begin the hunt!) For a moment nothing happened, then what looked to be a black wolf and panther appeared before her, slowly fading into existence. They seemed to be made of a shadow-like substance, a black sand that's constantly moving, but keeps the shape. The wolf had vivid red on its paws, and on the tips of its ears and tail. The panther was the same, but had a deep blue instead of red.

"What...what _are_ they?" Bon stammered, a bit put off.

"I call them my Shadows." White replied. "The panther is Dea, and the wolf is Domina." (Translation: Dea-Goddess Domina-Lady.) Rin whistled softly in appreciation, and she smiled. "The funny thing is, though, they only respond to Latin. They don't speak anything else, either." At that moment, Dea spoke. The sound rattled around the room.

- _Quare vocavit nos, Whitney_?- It asked. (Translation: Why have you summoned us, Whitney?) White scowled.

" _Ut Album, Dea. Non bene memini_." She retorted. (Translation: It's White, Goddess. You would do well to remember that.) She glanced at the others; they seemed too overwhelmed to speak.

- _Et non necesse habetis, ut inutilis a cognomentum._ -Now it was Domina who spoke. (Translation: We have no need for a useless byname.)

" _Atqui mihi magis._ " She insisted. Domina seemed to snort." _Dicemus de hoc iterum. Vade._ " (Translation: Well, it is my preference. We will talk about this another time. Begone.) The familiars faded, as if blending with the shadows around them. She glanced once again at the others, and they were all staring at her, silently waiting for her to speak. If she was honest, she didn't like the attention; she wanted to go back to being the quiet, unnoticed nobody. It was how she liked it.

Then she shrugged.

"So I know Latin. No big deal." She said modestly, hoping it would ease their minds. They all just stood there for a minute more, like they were nervous. Then everyone eventually drifted back to their seats, and waited for their first instructor to arrive. (To be honest with you guys, I have no idea what the classes are or who teaches them, so bear with me.)

* * *

Their first class seemed like fate.

Yukio walked into the room, and placed his teaching kit on his desk.

"Hello, class." He greeted. The class murmured their replys. "Can anyone tell me what a _daemonis umbram_ is?" He asked, getting straight into the lesson. No-one answered him.

"Didn't think so. A _daemonis umbram_ , or shadow demon, is exactly what the name suggests, althogh most prefer to call them Sai Dae. They can take the form of any animal, humanoid beings included, but the more powerful ones choose to be a predator, like a wolf or big cat." At this several eyes turned towards White.

"They seem to be made of a shadow-like substance, similar to sand, and constantly moving. They still keep the animals shape, however." More eyes turned. "All but the weaker ones have one colour or another on their paws or hands, the tips of ears and the end of tails." White looked down at her lap, suddenly shy. This was the kind of attention she didn't want.

"On top of all this, they can only speak and understand Latin. Although it is still inclear why, it is believed to be because they are a rare cross between Time and Rot. Because of this, they are incredibly powerful, and so far there are no known Exorcists who can contol them, and only the most powerful demons can even hope to tame one..." Yukio trailed off. He must have noticed everyone staring at White. "Miss Star, what is it?" He asked, concerned. She glanced up, pale as death.

"Sir...what you're discribing...they're my familiars."

* * *

 **Dun dun duuunnn**


	4. Ten Mysteries

Sprouting Flames Of Shadows

Chapter 4-Ten Mysteries

* * *

Yukio studied her carefully as he ate. Her head was bowed, hands folded in her lap. He had noticed earlier that she never ate when someone who was supposed to be there, was not. He thought back to the lesson, what now seemed like a lifetime ago, it being dinner.

 _"Sir...what you're describing...they're my familiars."_

White would possibly the most powerful exorcist ever to exist, once she graduated. She might even become the paladin. But...that could only be if she had chosen Tamer instead of Knight. With these thoughts, his mind drifted to what he had been about to say, when he had noticed the entire class staring at her.

 _However, legend has it that there is one being who can supposedly control such demons. It belongs to a group we call the Ten Mysteries. Each one has their own legend, although we do not know their true names._

 _The eldest, Dameus, was worshipped as a god of joy. He always throws parties and got everyone drunk. He is the only one we know the name of, as he is the deity of a nearby village. The next, Lucky Cat, is a common stray cat you see wandering the streets. It gives good luck to children who pat it or give it food. Dream Weaver is a mysterious blond man on the beach, and if you approached him, he would give you a dream catcher. Then there's Fire Figure. Sometimes a figure would appear in a flame, whether it was a campfire, in a fireplace, a big forest fire or just a candle. Other times, you could see it standing right at the tip of big and old forest trees._

 _After that there's_ _Healer Woman and Hellish Queen. Healer Woman is like a nurse or midwife. She tells pregnant women when their babies are to be born, and gives medicine to the sick. Hellish Queen, on the other hand, is a devilish woman who likes to play tricks on men and annoy the shit out of them. It's still unclear why, but we believe it's just for fun._

 _Song of Peace is next. When a child is sick, peaceful music can be heard, and the child would get miraculously better. On stormy nights you can see a girl atop a cliff with lightning coming down and hitting her, although she remains unharmed. This is Mistress Storm. It's said that if you wander deep enough into a forest, you will stumble upon a garden with many colourful flowers. A girl would be sitting in the middle, and this is Flower Child._

 _And that brings us to the only one of these able to control a Sai Dae. The legend is that a dark silhouette blocks the way to travelers in a shadowy alley with two smaller animals, both predators, but undistinguished. Some believe it is a nuisance, others think it's a guardian spirit, protecting stray travelers from harm. This ones name is Dark Lady._

Could it be? The familiars, they could just a coincidence. But...it was also possible that she was a descendant of a demon, like Rin and Izumo. It was more likely. They didn't know for certain what exactly they were; they just classed them as demon because that's what they seemed to be.

Yukio was about to say something, when White twitched. It was small, almost invisible, and he wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been looking in the right place at the right time. A split second later, Rin came crashing through the door, blue flames alight as he smacked into the opposite wall, creating a gaping hole.

White was standing in seconds, hand on her katana hilt, ready to draw her weapon. Yells came from the open door; it seemed the other exwires were fighting yet another demon.

"Why you little-" Rin cursed, wiping a bit if blood off his chin as he rose, brandishing his bare sword. He glanced at White, who was watching his blue flames curiously, and he froze.

"Umm, I can explain."

* * *

Rin had expected to see betrayal, hatred or anger, or even confusion or surprise on her face. But all he saw was grim realization. That was definitely unexpected.

"Okumura!" Bon yelled from outside. "Would you hurry up and get out here!?" It sounded like they were in trouble.

"Yeah, hold your horses!" Rin yelled back. He reached the door, but Yukio grabbed his shoulder.

"What's going on, Nii-san?" He asked, but the older twin just jerked his thumb outside as White caught up with them, blade drawn.

"That." Outside, a tangle of thick, thorny vines had overrun the courtyard. Where the exwires killed one, two more seemed to grow in its place.

Seeing this, White took it upon herself to rush outside, summoning her familiars as she did so. Rin and Yukio followed close behind.

" _Venite ad me, Umbrae. Et primo de venatu!_ " She cried, drawing blood on the edge of her sword. (Translation: Come to me, my Shadows. Let us begin the hunt!)

"Sai Dae..." Yukio murmured, whipping out his guns and began to shoot the vines. White saw this, and grimaced.

"Wait! Don't harm it!" She ordered, throwing an arm out in a futile attempt to stop him. Yukio ignored her, shooting a vine that was coming towards him alarmingly fast. "I'm serious!" Still no response.

Rin did a running slash at one of the thick vines, and she growled, and turned to her Shadows.

" _Animi meum, et dicam ei prohibere statim invenietis._ " She ordered the familiars. (Translation: My Shadows, find and tell him to stop this at once.) The ran off to do as she bid, ducking and weaving through the three-person-thick vines.

A moment later, they retreated.

White scowled. That was way too risky. She glanced at Rin, who was sheathing his sword. But...at least she now knew what her brother ment by sending her here.

Rin didn't bother hiding his tail-now that she knew-as he came over to her.

"How did you do that?" He asked softly. White was taken aback.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"How did you make that thing leave?" Shima supplied, walking towards them.

"I...uh...gave my Shadows a sealing spell to put on the demons main body." She lied. They frowned, but seemed convinced.

"Sorry, Shadows?" Yukio inquired. He was unfamiliar with her name for them.

"The Sai Dae." She explained briefly. Uncomfortable with these people pressing on her, she changed the subject. "So, um...you've got...blue flames..." Rin fell silent, and looked down, tail twitching.

"Yeah, son of Satan."

"You're...you're a demon?"

"Half." He corrected. Silence.

When White spoke at last, what she said surprised everyone.

"Cool."

"Wh-what do you mean, 'cool'!?" Bon exclaimed, very confused.

"I've always wanted to control fire! And have a tail! And then you come along, and you've got both!"

"Are you serious!?" Rin asked, cautious.

"So you don't have a grudge against Satan, or anything?" Shima asked, head cocked. It gave him the impression of a curious puppy.

"Nope." She replied, a little too cheerful. Yukio frowned. The way she was acting, it didn't feel...natural.

"Huh." Rin shrugged. "Well that was lucky, wasn't it?" He added, elbowing Yukio playfully. White couldn't help herself. She giggled at his antics. But to Yukio, it sounded...forced.

* * *

Changed my mind, I'm sooooo shipping it. But friendship-like, y'know? Also, sorry if this seemed a little too soon, but Whitney finding out is _not_ the main storyline.


	5. Arguments

Sprouting Flames of Shadows

Chapter 5-Awkward Arguements

* * *

Whitney awoke early. The morning was unusually chilly, but she somehow managed to pull herself out of the warm sheets of the bed. She could have slept in; today was a day off from the Cram School, but habit woke her as usual.

Continuing with her routine, she found herself dressed and making her bed within ten minutes of her being awake. Finally, dressed and ready for the day, she plucked the black cat figurine and sat on the bed, wrinkling the bedsheets after she had made them.

"Now I know why…." She whispered to herself. "...I know why you sent me here." She knew, and she hated her brother for it.

She sighed. Once again she was opposed to him. This outcome was always the inevitable whenever the two interacted. It was impossible for it to be any other way.

White's gaze drifted to the window, and her eyes traced the frosty shapes the morning dew made. It was…..calming, in a way. She looked back down, and she put the small figurine back on her desk. To be completely honest, she didn't know why she had it. It just…..made her focus.

She thought about Rin, and him being the son of Satan. He now seemed to be more comfortable when she's around, know that she knew. But how would he react if he ever found out the truth about her? Would he call her a monster, as so many others before him have?

But although many have hated her once they found out, a select few have accepted it. She hoped he would be one of those few if he ever discovered her secret.

From her bedside table, he cellphone rang. White hesitantly picked it up as she stood, and answered.

"Hello?" She asked, unsure.

" _White! So good to hear from you!_ " Replied the voice on the other end. When she heard who it was, her face broke out into a grin.

"Lavendyr!" She cried. "This is unexpected!"

" _Heh, yeah. Diana thought you were still asleep, time zones and all. But bless you and your early morning habits!"_ White smiled. Lavendyr and Diana were two of her only friends, and had already been pretty experienced with her family when they met.

"What, you thought I would drop them the moment I arrived in Japan?" She asked sarcastically.

" _Apparently Diana thought so!"_ Lavendyr replied.

"So how are everyone else doing?" White asked. She was glad for this opportunity to talk to her friends. Through the line she heard Lavendyr snort.

" _Emily_ _and Tobias are fighting again."_

"Silly older brother overprotectiveness." White muttered.

" _Yeah, but you can't exactly blame Tobias. Emily's always getting herself into tough situations, even more now with you gone."_

"That's Em for ya. What about the others?"

" _Diana and Jess are having a blast. Diana treated Jessica to 'traveling the world'. They nearly didn't let me tag along, 'cause they say that I'm 'immature'. Nearly."_ Lavendyr explained. White laughed.

"I can't say I blame them." She joked.

" _Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?_ _Well anyways, the sad thing is we're not coming to visit Japan because of financial problems."_ White heard snickering in the background of the phone, and she smiled.

"Lav?" She asked, using her nickname.

" _...Yeah?"_

"You ain't fooling me." Lavendyr groaned.

" _Dammit. Jess, I told you it wouldn't work!"_ White could hear another voice through the phone.

" _Hey, why are you pinning the blame on me for!?"_ Jessica protested. " _This was_ your _idea!_ "

"You guys are coming to visit, aren't you?" White said, and it was obvious that it wasn't a question.

" _Yeah!"_ Jess replied. " _We don't know any of the language, but there is no way that's gonna stop us!"_

"I like your enthusiasm." She remarked.

" _That's our Jess_." Lavendyr replied. " _Always enthusiastic_."

" _If I'm not mistaken, you are as well_." Now Diana joined in.

" _That's not the point."_ Lav retorted.

Out of the corner of her eye, White saw Rin leaning on her doorframe, patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Hey guys, I have to go."

" _Aww, really_?"

"Yeah."

" _Well see ya! We've just got to finish up some stuff here, so be patient, 'kay?"_

"Okay. Bye!"

" _Bye!"_

-click-

White sighed, and once again stared out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked finally. She didn't have to specify.

"I thought you were too innocent and naive to know. That you wouldn't stay, and what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you when you left."

"But I'm not." She pointed out, annoyed. She hated being deceived at this magnitude.

"Look-" He tried.

"I understand that you believed I wasn't going to last, but that doesn't make me hate it any less." She tried not to look at the tail. And she didn't know how she hadn't noticed it until now, but she now saw the delicately pointed ears and slight fangs.

"...Were those your friends who called?" Rin asked from the doorway. She nodded, suddenly quiet. "Are they coming to visit sometime?" Another nod. "When?"

"...I'm guessing a couple of weeks." She replied, finally sitting down on her bed. Rin followed, his gaze drawn to her katana. It rested in the gap between the head of her bed, and the table that resided beside it. White followed his gaze.

"Oh yeah, you have a sword too?" Rin asked. She nodded. "Can I see?" She brought it out for him to have a look.

The sheath was black, with thin white ribbons wound around it. The hilt sparkled subtlety with mysterious glittering stars, and no matter how hard Rin looked, he couldn't find the source.

"I call it Kamal." White said.

"Why is that?" He asked. She smiled, and drew the blade. The edge of the sword was decorated with small loti, thread-like vines weaving to and from each flower.

"Kamal is Hindi for lotus." She replied.

"I thought you only knew Latin."

"There isn't a word for Lotus in Latin."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I'm allowed to, aren't I?" She snapped, her words sounding sharp. A moment of silence followed.

"...Your flames." She said at last.

"Hm?"

"Your flames." White repeated. "Do you know how to control them?" Rin nodded.

"I can make them into shapes, now."

"Can you show me?"

Rin held up a hand, and ribbons of blue flame poured from it. They surrounded the two, lighting up the room they were in spectacularly. It lasted only a second before it collapsed, but it was stunning.

"Yeah, it doesn't last very long, though." He admitted. Another silence passed. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you." He said at last. "But most don't like the fact that I'm the son-" White cut him off.

"I don't _care_ that you're the son of Satan. I care about the fact that you lied to me."

" _Technically_ I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you." He pointed out.

"That's not the point."

"Then what _is_ the point?"

"The point is that I hate being deceived like that. I understand you wanting to keep it a secret, God knows I have some, but that doesn't mean that I like it."

Rin nodded his understanding, before Whitney suddenly stood and walked over to her window.

She swore she had felt something...a tug of sorts. She threw open the windows and her eyes drifted downwards. When she saw who was beneath her, her face broke out into a grin. It wasn't her friends, but it was pretty damn close.

Without warning, she swung her legs over the windowsill and jumped into open air. She spun around to face upwards, and saw Rin leaning out the window, a look of worry on his face. She smiled, and let herself fall.

She was caught a moment later, a jolt back to reality, and she stared up into a mop of blonde hair and kind green eyes.

"Hello, White." He greeted with a smile. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"


	6. Meet The Brother Both Of Them

Sprouting Flames of Shadows

Chapter 6-Meet The Brother. Both Of Them

* * *

"Cosimo! " Whitney cried as the man put her down. The moment her feet touched the ground, she rushed in for a hug and squeezed him tight. "Man I've missed you!"

He made a sound like he was in pain, and she drew back.

"I knew it." She muttered, looking at his torso. There was a patch of dark red liquid soaking his shirt. "You really know how to get hurt, don't you?"

"Yeah…" He replied, and winced. She sighed.

"Alright, com'ere." She ordered, and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders to support him. She heard footsteps behind her, and the two turned around. It was Rin, with Yukio in tow.

"White, are you okay?" Rin asked, worry on his face.

"Yeah, I was caught by this fella." She replied, looking at said person. Rin panicked and shoved his tail out of sight.

"Too late." Cosimo wheezed. "I already saw."

"Eep!"

"White, who is this?" Yukio asked, frowning in suspicion.

"Guys, this is my brother, Cosimo." She answered, and glanced back at them, her eyes pleading. "And he's hurt. Badly."

* * *

White lent back in her chair and sighed.

"He's fine, but he just needs to rest." She announced, much to the relief of the twins. It had been an intense half-hour. They had just been lucky enough that White knew first aid, and how to treat his injuries. Cosimo groaned and sat up in the bed he was given, the second one in White's room.

"It's about time. I was getting impatient." He complained playfully.

"Oh shut it, Cosimo." White ordered, but she smiled as she said it.

"So how did that happen, anyway?" Rin asked from his place standing at the foot of the bed.

"I was just visiting my sister, when I got jumped in the alley." He explained, and his younger sister rolled her eyes. "I fought them off, but they seemed to have gotten me at some point."

"Well then let's go find those suckers!" Rin exclaimed.

"No." White said sternly, looking at him.

"What, why?"

"Because I said so." She stood and stretched. "Cosimo's fine, and that's what matters." Rin and Yukio exchanged glances, before shrugging.

"Alright, but if there's anything you need…"

"We'll be fine." White assured. And with that, they left. She checked that the door was closed, listening as the footsteps faded. Then she turned to Cosimo, daggers in her eyes. He sweatdropped.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking!?" She yelled. "'Getting jumped in the alley', what kind of excuse it that!?"

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't have a choice. My twin sent me here."

"He did _what_!?"

"...Oh. Was that _not_ the best thing to say?" He asked, recoiling slightly.

"So not only did he send me here to find the son of Satan, but he put his _own twins life_ on the line as well!?"

"Pretty much."

"How are are you so calm about this, Cosimo!?" White cried. " _He could have killed you_!"

"Hey, this is our brother we're talking about. You have to admit, it's not that surprising." She sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose." She admitted.

"Oh ho! Is our Whitney admitting defeat!?" He teased. She gently whacked him on the arm.

"I am not!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "And don't call me that. You know only your twin does that."

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly he doubled over in pain, letting a small groan escape. White immediately panicked.

"Cosimo! Oh my god, are you okay!? _O stercore opus medicinae auxilium evocabo an_ -" Cosimo cut her off by beginning to laugh. (Translation: Oh shit you need medical help, I'll call an-) This only succeed by freaking her out even more.

" _Ah Deus, quid agatur_!? _Videretur, Cosmi es de stercore pavidas me_!" (Translation: Oh god, what is happening!? Stop it, Cosimo, you're scaring the shit out of me!) Cosimo threw back his head and laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Oh seriously, White. I got you good!"

"Cosimo!" She growled, but it was impossible to stay mad at him She snatched up her phone and some earphones. "Whatever. I'm gonna go blow of some steam." She popped the plugs into her ears, a sign she wasn't listening. He grinned and tugged one out, listening to the music pouring out of it.

"'Mystery of the Invisible' by Veridia." He commented. "I see your taste in music hasn't changed." White snorted.

"Please. Like you know any other good music." She retorted jokingly, smiling as she said it.

"I do, actually." She raised her eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. 'Lone Ranger' by Rachel Platen."

"I'll have to check it out sometime." She quickly pulled on a light jumper. "Until then, be good, 'kay?" Cosimo gave a short wave.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you worry your pretty little head about me. I'm stuck in bed, remember?" He reminded. White smiled, and strode out the door.

She nearly crashed into Rin in the hallway.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" She asked stupidly, completely forgetting that they shared the dorm. He gave her an odd look as she flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, that was stupid of me."

"No no, it's fine." He insisted. "Actually, I heard shouting. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, everything's perfect." She assured. "Just a little sibling overprotectiveness. He was always the one getting hurt." He nodded.

"Ah." He noticed her getup. "Going somewhere?" He asked. White's eyes widened, her sibling senses going off again. It was like little bells in the corner of her mind, reminding her of little faeries. They usually are quite peaceful, but this time it seemed urgent, almost giving her a headache. This could only mean one thing.

"Just a little run to clear my head, that's all." She replied, making a move to go past him. He blocked her way.

"Do you want me to come with?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said stubbornly, pushing him aside. "Sorry, Rin." She said apologetically, before rushing down the hall.

He can't be here, not when she just found out. She wasn't ready, but then, when was she ever? But to come here, _now_ , is illogical, stupid even. But after what he put _Cosimo_ through, even though he _knew_ it could have been fatal, he sure as hell was gonna pay.

She burst through the front doors of the dorm, not caring that they slammed against the wall. She broke into a sprint and ran the whole way to the town, dodging stray pedestrians and cars.

She nearly missed the turnoff, if it wasn't for her senses ringing at the last minute, chiming through her skull, giving her a pounding headache. It seemed he was calling her.

A tall figure stood at the end of the alley, black bangs covering his right eye as his left shone midnight blue. White smirked, and placed a hand on her hip as she watched him.

"Hello, _Liam_." She spat the word like it was poison in her mouth. "Fancy seeing you here."

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking. Stuff like:**

 **Yes!** _ **Finally!**_

 **It's about damn time!**

 **So** _ **that's**_ **what his name is!**

 **Well I think you've waited long enough. I like slow-building stories, but honestly I'm bullshit at writing it. Hope the story so far was okay!**


End file.
